


Day Twenty Two;Lingerie/Leather. Red baby Doll (Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Leather, Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Galette puts on two certain things to surprise Yonji,who's reaction Made Galette giggle and tease him more
Relationships: Charlotte Galette/Vinsmoke Yonji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 6





	Day Twenty Two;Lingerie/Leather. Red baby Doll (Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette)

"T...this is unfair..G... Galette"

Yonji whimpered,as He was forced to sit still and behave,as Galette had slipped out the bathroom,were a deep Red Baby doll,around her neck was a thick leather chocker (Resembling his one).

"What's wrong?,don't like this?"

Yonji bit his lips and nodded quickly

"I do!! I do like it!"

"I'm glad you do,cause I have another small surprise for you"

Yonji tilted his head to the right as Galette walked towards him,He had no shirt on and Suit pants slightly unbuttoned.

Galette had straddled the Green haired male and smirked devishly, slowly rocking her hips against his crotch,making a deep groan release from him

"A...ah! G... Galatte!"

Galette rubbed her red painted lips togther and giggled,running her fingers down his chest as he twitched gently from sudden raking down his chest.

She slowly picked up speed,still rocking gently agaisnt his crotch,feeling him get hard she slowly grinded down and giggled when Yonji Moaned and blushed,embarrassed

"I..I...didn't mean that"

She picked up his hands and gently placed it into the fabric that was covering her body,dragging it up and down

"I know you want to touch it,so do so Yonji~"

"I...I..."

Yonji gulped and repeated the actions Galette did,but every once in awhile he would stop,and slowly tug at the fabric,pinching and pulling.

"You hinting at something Hun?"

Yonji looked up at her with big list filed eyes.

"Yeah,Iam. Fuck me in that Lingere"


End file.
